For example, in order to reduce a dead angle from a driver of a vehicle, mounting of an in-vehicle camera on a vehicle is being proposed. With respect to an in-vehicle camera lens unit used in such an in-vehicle camera, from the standpoint of reducing cost, a configuration is proposed in which all the lenses, including a lens closest to an object side, are plastic lenses having a high chemical resistance and the like (see Patent Literature 1).